Curiouser and Curiouser
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: Sequel to We're All Mad Here. Three years later and Alice's life is about to be destroyed by a man who uses everything around her to break her. She must once again save not only Underland, but her own family as well.


Every possible window in the palace was open, the gentle breeze flowing through the corridors in the same general direction. White curtains lifted and were blown by the breeze, causing a rather beautiful effect. The smell of the white roses in the garden filled the palace as well. It was a beautiful day in Wonderland, in the middle of one of the first summers without any of the residents had to worry about being murdered or kidnapped.

Gentle humming echoed throughout the throne room as Wonderland's Queen stood at one of the larger windows, the breeze blowing a few tendrils of blonde hair about her face. She gave a soft sigh in content before she continued to hum, a familiar tune that she vaguely remembered from her childhood in Wonderland. Soon, the soft humming turned into actual singing, a lovely lullaby.

"_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. . . ."_

The child in her arms shifted gently, her little mouth opening in a tiny yawn, her vibrant green eyes flashing brilliantly to a blue in color as she began to awaken.

"_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune. Tiger lilies love dandy lions, in the golden afternoon . . . ."_

The child's little hands curled absently around the fabric of her mother's dress, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"_There are dogs and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daises love the peaceful life they lead. You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, especially in the month of June. There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon . . . . _Good morning, sleeping beauty. I was wondering when you'd wake up._"_

_Sonya merely let go of Alice's dress and made a slight face until Alice shifted her into another more comfortable position. She was reaching at the wafting curtains in front of them now, her tiny fingers and chubby arms stretching out as far as they would go, bright eyes never leaving the sight of the curtains. Alice giggled and pressed a kiss to her forehead._

"_No, you can't have the curtains, Princess." Alice pulled Sonya out of their reach._

"_Your majesties,"_

_Alice turned to see Chessur wafting lazily across the room toward them._

"_Good morning, Chessur. What can I do for you?"_

"_Your guests will be here at noon." He announced. "Thought you ought to know."_

"_Thank you, very much." She gave a smile. Mirana and Robert were coming for a visit after nearly three years away from Wonderland, mostly to see Sonya and see how much Alice had managed to restore the kingdom. She had in fact restored it to it's former glory, and it's citizens now had no reason to be afraid. The villages that had been destroyed during the evil queens' reigns were now rebuilt and thriving, and the population was finally starting to pick up in numbers again._

"_There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere, my White Queen. You're very good at hiding - have you been playing hide and seek with the twins again?"_

_Alice looked over as Tarrant entered the throne room with a flourish, looking the same with his favorite hat perched on the top of his head, his clothes ever vibrant. He was missing his usual long coat though, having shed it so he could roll up his sleeves because of the heat. While it was rather cool in the palace, it was rather hot outside, as it was the end of Wonderland's summer. The chill of fall would be settling in within the next week or so. _

"_I haven't had the time to play hide-and-seek, you know that. Are you sure you just didn't get lost again?"_

"_Quite sure. After three years I've finally memorized my way around this place."_

_Alice laughed, smiling as he approached and she rested her head against his shoulder. "Mirana and Robert will be here within an hour, at noon."_

"_As I've heard. Chessur caught me in the hall."_

"_Are you happy to be seeing them after so long?"_

"_Almost. I think they're much more excited about seeing us than we are them." Tarrant replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Rather, Sonya."_

_She giggled and passed Sonya into Tarrant's arms. "Your turn to hold her for a while."_

"_My favorite girl in all of Wonderland." Tarrant smiled at Sonya as her eyes flashed from blue to green - in the short month Sonya had been around, Alice had discovered that her eyes reflected her mood, just like Tarrant's. Blue or green when she was happy and content, red when she was screaming in the middle of the night, and purple when she was tired._

"_Thought I was your favorite?" Alice asked, hands on her hips in mock disappointment._

"_You are my most favorite in the Aboveground and Underground." He clarified._

"_That's what I thought." She said matter-of-factly, standing on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, pressing another to Sonya's forehead, soft tuffs of red hair sticking up in several directions in a bed head mess._

"_Alice!"_

_Alice turned at the sound of her name, seeing Mirana coming toward her, Robert trailing behind, both of them with dazzling smiles. Alice laughed and met them halfway across the throne room, Mirana hugging her tightly first, then Robert._

"_You're early!"_

"_We couldn't wait any longer. Wonderland looks so beautiful, Alice. Form what Chessur told us, you've done a wonderful job of restoring it."_

_Alice blushed slightly as Mirana spoke, but nodded. "Yes. It's a lovely place now - well, it was before, just now there's no evil to ruin it. People are actually looking forward to living their lives now."_

_Mirana smiled. "That's wonderful, Alice. I knew I made the right choice picking you. Now, where is that darling Goddaughter of mine?"_

_Tarrant cleared his throat from beside her and she looked at him, then the baby he had balanced carefully in his arms._

"_May I?"_

_Alice nodded and Sonya was switched to Mirana's arms, who instantly reached for her long white hair, wrapping her tiny fingers within it - Alice had taken to wearing her hair up because of that particular reason. However, Mirana didn't seem to mind. _

"_She's absolutely beautiful. Sonya, you said her name was in your letter?"_

_Alice nodded. "Let's go sit down somewhere - then you can tell us how the Aboveground has been going."_

_The retreated into the parlor, where the windows were open there as well. Iced tea had already been brought up, and was waiting for them in tall glasses as they sat in various places around the room. _

"_London is as busy as ever, really." Robert began. "But I suppose you want to hear about your family first?"_

_Alice gave a little laugh, but nodded. "Please."_

"_Your sister is doing fabulously - although, it's almost sad, because she keeps your house for you, just the way you left it. Your clothes, the furniture, everything. She thinks you're going to come back."_

_Alice sighed softly. It was sad, but Alice knew she couldn't leave Wonderland. Not now._

"_Caroline is growing like a weed." Mirana said to continue. "She comes in the bakery often, and always looks like she knows us, but she doesn't remember."_

"_I figured as much. I only remembered Wonderland when I came back the second time. And the third. How have you two been, though?"_

_Alice had noticed the fact that Mirana did look several years older - she had left Wonderland, therefore, her ability to not age had left her. It was odd, but Alice hadn't said anything about it._

"_Wonderful." Robert smiled, wrapping his finger's around Mirana's. "I much prefer her company over that of my previous wife's." Alice laughed._

"_I can imagine."_

_Sonya gave a little cough and Alice took her back, rocking her gently in an effort to go back to sleep. She continued to cough, and Alice frowned. She pressed a hand to her baby's forehead, only to find that her skin was nearly on fire._

"_She's got a fever." She murmured. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get her some medicine and put her to bed." She excused herself and swept from the room, holding Sonya up as she continued to cough, eventually turning into loud crying. Alice instantly recognized it - cries of pain and distress._

"_Shh. It's okay." She tried rocking Sonya, but she continued to scream and cough, her eyes red and full of tears. She entered the kitchen and with one hand began to rifle through the cabinets. "I don't know what's wrong with you." She was starting to panic slightly. Never had Sonya freaked this much._

"_Your highness!" The white rabbit hobbled into the room, holding a folded note toward Alice. _

"_I can't. Read it to me, please." She begged slightly as she continued to search the cabinets. Where had she put the medication now? She couldn't quite remember, and Sonya was becoming more and more distressed. It was hard to hear the rabbit over her cries._

"_Dear Queen Alice of Wonderland - you may have realized by now that your daughter is quite sick. This is no coincidence or random bout of fate. This is my doing, if you must know. Why? Revenge. You destroyed the lives of the Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts, and now I will destroy your life, starting with the death of your daughter. Sincerely, Lyon."_

_Alice's heart stopped. _


End file.
